


Where He Belongs

by Dragonsigma



Category: The Goblin Emperor - Katherine Addison
Genre: Gen, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 21:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11814507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonsigma/pseuds/Dragonsigma
Summary: It is one thing to fear that someone will discover him. It is another thing entirely to tell his secret, to expose himself and pray that his lord does not label him a pervert, or a demon, or worse, a woman and a liar.





	Where He Belongs

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Path](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Oh, the Wind and Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5839492) by [Path](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Path/pseuds/Path). 



It has been two years now, since Winternight, and more since the coup that nearly cost the Emperor his life and Telimezh his post.

Edrehasivar has shown no signs of disapproval in Telimezh’s service, nor his person. In fact, he has praised him often, and demanded he rest when tired or ill and too dutiful to admit it, and even, to Telimezh’s embarrassment and pleasure, gifted him a book on ancient weaponry taken from the dustier corners of the Ceredada library. 

What he is about to give the Emperor now is not exactly a gift.

Kiru has reminded him he does not owe anybody this secret, but he feels it is time. He serves the Emperor with his entire soul, after all; he ought to know this detail of it. He trusts Edrehasivar, and yet, the thought of telling him, the thought of rejection, terrifies him.

It is one thing to fear that someone will discover him. He has lived with that fear for so long now, though the constant weight of it has eased somewhat with his high status and his partner’s calm acceptance. Kiru assists him sometimes, and provides a potion somehow less vile than that which he had relied on before - whether that is magic or mortal skill, he does not know. 

It is another thing entirely to  _ tell _ his secret, to expose himself and pray that his lord does not label him a pervert, or a demon, or worse, a woman.

But tell him he does, one evening in the privacy of the Alcethmeret when the Emperor is not so tired that it would be an imposition, and though he is near-frozen with tense fear, the words are clear and steady. He hopes words are all that will be needed. He explains, as Kiru has theorized, how some are born with a mismatch of spirit and body, and the Emperor nods, though a faint puzzlement remains on his features.

“We are not sure we understand, exactly,” Maia says, and Telimezh’s heart sinks, but then he continues, “You have seemed to us as much a man as any other, and if that is how you wish it to be...”

“We do, Serenity,” Telimezh says, vehemently and hopefully. 

“Then it shall, and no one else need know of this.”

His relief is so great he almost misses his Emperor’s next words.

“If you are willing to teach us, so that we will understand and be better able to address this in others…”

Of all the things he could have expected, this was not one of them. But reflecting on it later, he finds it to be the most fitting outcome. The Emperor always wants to learn, always wants to support his people, even those who are despised or go unnoticed. 

“We will,” he says.

Telimezh is but one man, but standing here beside the greatest power in all the land, it is enough.


End file.
